papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blueberry Muffin
Notice: This page is about Blueberry Muffin. If you are looking for the entry of the ingredient/drizzle page, please enter this page. Blueberry Muffin is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Flipdeck Info An intellectual type who learns everything from the books she surrounds herself with. A little arrogant but she always means well and can be a bit shy. Mature and wise, Blueberry knows facts about basically everything. She spends so much time surrounded by books that she is always able to recall something she read from one or know exactly where to find the book someone may be in need of. She is very knowledgeable and usually well-mannered, which can sometimes confuse her friends due to her use of big words. With her sharp wit Blueberry puts her smarts to use with most things; from knowing random facts to organizing, making plans or maps, and scheduling. Normally though, Blueberry is reserved, sweet, and soft-spoken. She tends to be thoughtful of others and is a caring friend, but sometimes she forgets some things and may accidentally hurt someone's feelings or offend them. However, the moment she realizes she has done something, she will attempt to fix it in her own way. Possibly because of her vast knowledge and above average intelligence, Blueberry isn't always modest. Once in a while she can act like a know-it-all and be just slightly stingy or rude. Whenever something seems fake or unreal, she will go out of her way to prove it wrong, but only because she believes it's the best thing to do and she will quit if proof is given to her. She also has a habit of obsessing over things and has no problem whining whenever she's unhappy. Her crankiness has also come up multiple times during the series now and then, showing that Blueberry can be a little mean when agitated. She also has a bit of clingy-ness in her and can get jealous kind of easily. Appearance Blueberry has teal-colored eyes and pale violet lips. Her dark blue, straightened hair is worn with a matching colored headband accented with lavender and a single blue sphere resembling a blueberry. Normally she wears a pale blue shirt with blue dot print beneath a light blue shirt with elbow length sleeves held with a blue and purple button. Her straightened skirt is denim-colored with a sky blue blueberry icon designs on the lower right corner, worn with a lavender belt. She wears green and white tights and dark blue flats resembling her headband. Orders Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe Edition * Regular Crust * Blazeberry Sauce * Shredded Mozzerella * Light Bake * 6 slices * Cheesy Sticks Holiday Order: (Easter) * Paska Bread Crust * Blazeberry Sauce * Gorgonzola Cheese * Light Bake * 6 Slices * Cheesy Sticks Papa's Bakeria Deluxe Edition * Graham Cracker Crust * Blueberry Filling 100% * Shorting Crust * Blueberries (All Over) * 12 Blueberry Pie Tarts (Outer Ring) * 8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) Holiday Order: (Easter) * Lavender Crust * Blueberry Filling * Blueberry Filling * Blueberry Filling * Jelly Bean Jam * Flower Bloom Crust * Blueberries (All Over) * 12 Blueberry Pie Tats (Outer Ring) * 9 Lavender Cheeps (Inner & Center) Papa's Cupcakeria Deluxe Edition! * Liner B * Blueberry Cake Cupcake 1: * Teal Frosting * Blue Moon Drizzle * Frosted Flower (middle) * 2 Marshmallows (left, right) Cupcake 2: * Teal Frosting * Blue Moon Drizzle * Rock Candy Holiday Order: (Easter) * Liner B * Blueberry Cake Cupcake 1: * Teal Frosting * Cotton Candy Drizzle * Frosted Flower (middle) * 2 Marshmallows (left, right) Cupcake 2: * Teal Frosting * Blue Moon Drizzle * Jelly Beans * Tulip Cookie (left) * Candy Egg (right) Papa's Taco Mia Deluxe Edition! * Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken * Cheddar Cheese * Blazeberry Sauce * Sour Cream * Onions * Refried Beans * Blazeberry Sauce Chips: * Blue Corn Chips * Garlic Chipotle DIp Holiday Order: (Easter) * Spectecle Taco with Chicken * Cheddar Cheese * Blackberry Remoulade * Sour Cream * Onions * Spring Coleslaw * Blackberry Remoulade Chips: * Blue Corn Chips * Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Wingeria Deluxe Edition! * 4 Blazeberry Chicken Strips (left) * 5 Carrots (left) * 5 Celery (right) * Ranch Dip Holiday Order: (Easter) = WHERE'S MY ORDER!? = Papa's Donuteria Deluxe Edition! = WHERE'S MY ORDER!? = Trivia She, Martin, Lisa, Wendy, Wally, Merryweather, Rarity, Shannon and Boomer are all fans of Blueberries. Gallery Waiting Blue.png|Blueberry Muffin is waiting for ordering BlueberryMuffinFlipdeck.png Blueberry Muffin.png StrawberryBlueberry.jpg|Blueberry Muffin with Strawberry Shortcake. Blueberrybook.png Category:Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:B Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks